


Through The Fire

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018), Rapata (fandom), Repata (fandom)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fear of Death, Love, Save him!, Self-Sacrifice, Tasha will risk it all for Reade, Terrorists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Reade is in SERIOUS DANGER-Zapata doesn't THINK-She ACTS...





	1. BLINDSPOT-NOT ON MY WATCH!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [helinskibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=helinskibaby), [misswritingobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/gifts), [Crimson_Pharaoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Pharaoh/gifts), [PurpleHazeGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHazeGirl/gifts), [london_calling221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/london_calling221/gifts), [Philyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philyra/gifts), [Anam_Cara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam_Cara/gifts), [MrsDaceyClegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDaceyClegane/gifts), [SaltWaterCowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltWaterCowgirl/gifts), [Sapph89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapph89/gifts), [DaniRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniRainbow/gifts), [Dancingactress24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingactress24/gifts), [WhisperTragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperTragedy/gifts), [CrystalandTragix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalandTragix/gifts), [maggiesbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesbell/gifts), [dancergrl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancergrl1/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts).

> S4, Episode 20 (Coder To Killer)-The scene where terrorists Sho Aktar and Pavel escape the FBI by abducting AD Edgar Reade  
(Tasha Zapata AIN'T HAVING IT!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode: 'Coder To Killer' Season 4

On the monitor, two figures appear: both Men; one hulking (that motherfucker is HUGE!), and a smaller  
one, pushing another Man on a gurney Oh, GOD!-is that READE!??...it is...they are in an elevator, and appear to be  
destined for the lobby. Zapata watches for a few moments, then without a word, she storms out of the room. 

(In a corridor adjacent to the elevators, Zapata approaches the security desk, pistol drawn...she hears voices from  
around the corner (Jane and Weller, shouting 'FBI, don't move!'), and another voice, full of derision, taunting the two Agents  
(FUCK! That's SHO AKTAR!)...she turns the corner, just in time to see Weller and Jane, their weapons lowered, and the big guy  
holding a flaming lighter. 

Weller shouts, "NO!!", and the big guy drops the lighter to the floor; flames erupt immediately, travelling quickly up the  
the legs of the gurney and lighting Reade on fire. Zapata doesn't think; she sprints toward her alighted lover, adjusting her grip on  
her pistol as she runs, and hurls herself up and over the gurney, knocking Reade and it to the floor...she is still in 'automatic mode' as  
she beats against the flames, awakening Reade from his narcotic stupor. Seeing that he's awake, and relatively unharmed, she bursts  
into relieved laughter when he states, groggily (and deadpan) "I hate being wet."

Back at the FBI, she tries several times to get him to see an actual DOCTOR instead of the Agency Medic, and though she  
understands that the terrorists are the main priority now, her main concern is for HIM...always HIM...

As they are preparing to depart and secure an Colonel Meeks and her family, she leans in to whisper, "Si inistes en ir, CUIDATE  
BIEN, Terco. Por favor."

"Los Dos" he whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Si inistes en ir, CUIDATE BIEN, Terco, por favor: If you insist in going, Please BE CAREFUL, Stubborn


	2. BLINDSPOT-CANCEL/NO, DON'T CANCEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reade has a DATE?! Zapata isn't happy, but stays 'cool' (NOT!)  
quick drabble until I get the time to write a longer chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still S 4, Episode 20

"It's just coffee, Tash. You're stressing over NOTHING. We were in school at U of M, and it's just a quick 'catch-up'  
before her late flight out to Baltimore. I promise you, I'm not interested in this Woman."

"Well, you don't drink coffee, but it's not my business at any rate, so I'm gonna see you back at your place...unless I  
should get lost for tonight?" Tasha struggles to keep her hurt and disappointment from seeping into her voice.

BIG SIGH from Reade. "Don't do this, Zapata. Look, I'll cancel."

"No WAY, Playboy; do your thing...have a good _date_, she calls, leaving Reade's office. She turns to lock back once more,  
and sees Reade on his cell phone...this does NOT improve her mood.


	3. BLINDSPOT-LET'S START AGAIN-CHASING RAINDROPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After cancelling his coffee date, Reade meets Tasha at home

1922 hrs (722 pm), Edgar Reade's apartment:

Tasha Zapata is watching TV when she hears a key in the front door-_Reade? Already?_...she grips her  
firearm, alert to all possibilities, when the AD of the FBI comes into the living room. The lovely Latina relaxes, saying,  
"Oh Oh!...She stood you up? Weirdo Loser!!"

"Actually, I called and cancelled...it occurred to me that there was somewhere else I'd rather be."

Tasha is instantly contrite. "Ah, Chingao! Te pido mil disculpas por llamarte 'Weirdo Loser."

"No te preocupas...que haces?"

"TV...come...sit beside me."

As Reade joins her on the sofa, Zapata switches off the TV, and switches on the stereo: Chaka Khan's  
"THROUGH THE FIRE" is already cued-up...

[I look in your eyes and I can see...We've loved so dangerously-You're not trusting  
your heart to anyone...You tell me you're gonna play it smart-We're through before we start  
But I believe that we've only just begun...When it's this good, there's no saying no  
I want you so, I'm ready to go]

"This is the perfect song for how I'm feeling right now, this minute, Reade says. All of the  
things I want to say, and can't find the words."

"Really? You really want that...after...after all of these 'false starts?"

"I do." 

"Really? Really, Really?" Zapata is so hopeful, yet dreading rejection, as he's rejected HIM, twice now...

"Really, Really."

"OK...OK...I want that too."

"Cool."

[Through the fire, through whatever, come what may-For a chance at loving you  
I'd take it all the way-Right down to the wire, even through the fire  
Through the fire, to the limit-Through the fire, through whatever  
Through the fire, to the limit-Through the fire, through whatever  
Through the fire, to the limit-Through the fire, through whatever...]

"Are we staying up, or going to bed?" 

"I vote for BED," says Reade, yawning.

"Then...can you get off of my 'bed', then, please?", is the Latina's retort, indicating the sofa.

Reade considers what he's about to say, then goes ahead with it: "Look...there's no reason you couldn't sleep  
in there with me...I promise to be good." He hesitates, then continues:"It's a good start, if...if we're ever going to-get  
back to where we were."

He's surprised by her answer: "Sure...ready?"

They walk into Reade's bedroom together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Ah, Chingao! Te pido mil disculpas por llamarte...: Oh, Damn...A thousand pardons  
for calling you...
> 
> No te preocupas...que haces?" Don't worry about it-what are you doing?


	4. BLINDSPOT-I'M YOURS FOREVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata and Reade, consumated

[I must have rehearsed my lines  
A thousand times  
Until I had them memorized

But when I get up the nerve  
To tell you the words  
Just never seem to come out right]

STRIPPED NAKED ON HIS BIG BED, HER THIGHS SPLAYED WIDE, NATASHA ZAPATA INVITES READE TO  
'TASTE SOME OF MY 'CUNNY HONEY'...IT'S ALL FOR YOU...ONLY YOU, FROM NOW ON..."

On his knees just in front of her Reade eagerly presses his lips to the inside of her right thigh, on the meaty part of it. A low throaty  
moan from between his lover's parted lips is his response. Like a cat, the big man licks slowly up her thigh, collecting the trail of nectar  
that ran there. Tasha's legs quiver, and she reaches down to place a hand on his broad shoulder, urging to continue. His tongue was only a  
couple of inches from her gushing slit when he stopped and lapped at her smooth skin, each tongue stroke a hot lash of ecstasy

.

[If only you knew  
How much I do  
Do love you

If only you knew  
How much I do  
I do need you]

"Eddieee...GAWD! she hisses, a weak echo of the want and need that pulsed through her. Her hands slide toward her over-heated  
mons; "Eddie", however, caught her hand in his own and chided her in a teasing voice, "No no no, this is my job so you don't get to play".  
A blunt finger dips between her swollen pussy lips and press hard on her clit. The intense jolt of indescribable sensation literally knocked  
sends Zapata cart-wheeling off of the bed: a strangled, high-pitched shriek, and her lips raise ceiling ward, before crashing back onto the  
sodden sheets.

"Increible...simplemente increible". Snuggled close to Edgar, Tasha runs a hand down over his chiseled abs to where his mostly-erect stalk  
sprouts...tall and proud. "Your turn." she kisses hus damp, salty lips, long and hard, and they switch places.

[IF ONLY YOU KNEW segues into IF YOU ASK ME TO:

Used to be that I believed in something  
Used to be that I believed in love  
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling  
I could love someone  
I could trust someone

I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again, darling  
I said I'd never let nobody in

But...If You asked me to...]

She'd often fantasized about his 'package', having caught a glimpse the time they were forced to change in his apartment (under his shorts, and just  
the outline of it; her fertile imagination filled-in the details). To her delight, however, her first close-up view revealed an absolutely perfect organ,  
that surpassed even her vivid imagination.

A gentle kiss first. Then, a swipe of her tongue, to clear away the bubble of pre-cum bubbling on the tip. Now more spit to the ease the way for the fat  
bulb making-up the crown. Her eyes on his, she runs her tongue sensuously, wetly from his balls, up the long thick shaft, to the very tip of his cock.  
The delicate fingers she wraps (rather, TRIES to wrap) around the shaft don't even fit all the way round (_JESUS H! _, she thinks to herself)  
as her other hands seeks out and intertwines it's fingers with his; slides his foreskin down and concentrates on her immediate task: supply Assistant  
Director NYO, Edgar Reade, an unforgettable blowjob. She slid the silky smooth head into her small mouth, her own level of arousal ratcheting higher.  
Tasha grins around her large mouthful: audible evidence of her oral skills, of which she is quite proud.

Her gaze is hypnotic; Reade continued to stare into those dark, limpid as lips move up and down down the length of his humming member until it is  
inches from the back of her throat; at which point he's obliged to withdraw, once she begins to cough. Her whine of disappointment is loud, over-  
coming the softly playing stereo. Reade's groin lifts off of the bed, pumping into her wide-stretched mouth. Her eyes water, and black eyeliner runs  
down her suctioning cheeks. It's TOO MUCH: "I LOVE YOU!", he shouts, his pulsing cock ejaculating his hot seed down her mouth and gullet. And  
she takes it all...ALL OF IT....

They relax, in pure orgasmic bliss. Before dozing off, Tasha says to Edgar: "I'm yours, FOREVER.  
Or as long as you want me."

He kisses her: "Forever's cool."

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF ONLY YOU KNEW  
IF YOU ASK ME TO  
SOMEBODY LOVES YOU BABY (YOU KNOW WHO)
> 
> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Increible...simplemente increible
> 
> Incredible...simply incredible


	5. BLINDSPOT-LOVE TO LOVE YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha reveals more of her feelings the next morning
> 
> Fluff and feels

Tasha lies beside her man, watching him. Waiting for him to wake. When he finally stirs, opening his eyes, he  
finds her staring adoringly at him. "You're watching me"

"I am. I can't help it. You are loved. Truly and deeply. What I said last night, I meant-with everything in me."

"I know. My life has no worth, no meaning, without you in it."

"We could call-in", she suggests. Her eyes gleam with renewed want. "The AD could approve it."

His chest fills with warmth at the suggestion, yet he must regretfully decline. "The Director's in. expects a meet at 1000hrs."

"OK...then I want us to go way. To Mexico, or anywhere warm. I've made up my mind, about us. I could delay the inevitable, or just  
let myself be happy, to finally live the life I always wanted. I can do that with you. Be worthwhile, be my best self. Let's go away, just  
us."

He smiles at her, a smile that speaks volumes about how he feels inside. "Why don't ypu make the travel arrangements. I'll get it approved."

"Yay!"


	6. FBI-JASON AND MAGGIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie Bell and her husband Jason about possibly having a baby
> 
> AU before the season premiere

Agent Maggie Bell and her journalist husband, bask in each other's company one night after work. Both ate dinner, earlier  
that evening. Mr. Bell has an article that he's out-lining, and doesn't her his wife's question, the first time she asks it. "What's  
that Punk?"

"Have you had a chance to think about what I asked you last night?"

He looks up, a look of confusion on his face, then a "light" clicks on. 'Oh, yeah...I did. You'd make a great Mother."

"And so...we're going to try to get pregnant?"

"I'm ready NOW", he assures her.

"Easy, Tiger...finish your outline. We have 'plenny' time."

***Jason is killed in a suspicious auto accident not quite two months later.***


End file.
